<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Have your cake (and eat it too) by LeviSqueaks</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23508343">Have your cake (and eat it too)</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/LeviSqueaks/pseuds/LeviSqueaks'>LeviSqueaks</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Lord John Series - Diana Gabaldon, Outlander &amp; Related Fandoms, Outlander (TV), Outlander Series - Diana Gabaldon</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>69 (Sex Position), Age Difference, Established Relationship, Genderbent Brianna, M/M, Oral Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Throat Fucking</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-04-06</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-04-06</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-01 12:20:53</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,034</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23508343</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/LeviSqueaks/pseuds/LeviSqueaks</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Brian is not always the best at taking turns, but he has some fantastic ways to get around it. John just happens to love indulging his boy.</p><p>Thank you to the amazing @iihappydays for the prompt and @drivablecar for her AMAZING Beta work!!!</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Lord John Grey/Brian Randall, Lord John Grey/Brianna Randall Fraser MacKenzie</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>6</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>43</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>Outlander Bingo Challenge</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Have your cake (and eat it too)</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">
      <li>For <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/iihappydaysii/gifts">iihappydaysii</a>, <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/Drivablecar/gifts">Drivablecar</a>.</li>



    </ul></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>There were many things that John Grey enjoyed in his life. A soothing glass of wine, the solitude of the night air. The taste of a fresh pot of tea, the pages of a good book. A game of chess with the right partner. The warm embrace of a lover. Brian Randall Fraser. </p><p>The last gave him pause. Brian Randall Fraser. </p><p>Ever since their fateful meeting at his great aunt’s home, he’d been captivated by the boy. The one with the pouting lips, pleading blue eyes, and wicked tongue. Brian had proved to be as exasperating and impulsive as his father, and just as beautiful. Unlike Jamie, who would always have a warm place in his heart, Brian was willing to return the affection. </p><p>He had been able to steal a few moments that he held precious in his heart. Dancing with the bright-faced boy in the forest, away from the revel of the gathering. Watching Brian sleep, wild limbed and sprawled decadently against the pillows. Petting the boy’s stomach as Brian settled against him in the copper bath, hidden away behind locked doors from prying eyes. </p><p>And the sex. </p><p>Brian panting and moaning into the blankets, limbs sprawled as John took him. Having to shove a hand across pouting lips as he bent to nibble at his shoulder and stroke the boy’s cock. Eating his seed as they fooled around in the barn. Christ they took so many foolish risks. </p><p>But it was times like these, that drove John to distraction. With the boy naked in his bed, chest propped up by pillows as he read. Wild red curls sprawling over his freckled, pale shoulder with a book propped on the headboard. His legs kicking back and forth in the air, pert ass shifting with each sway of leg. John could hardly think of anything but watching the subtle flex of muscle in the boy’s pert backside. </p><p>It made John feel incredibly old to watch that taut skin flex in front of him, unsullied by the passage of time. He was quite nearly old enough to be the boy’s father and it sent a delicious thrill down his spine. He leaned over to distract himself and set his teeth into the pale skin of Brian’s arse, biting down firmly. It earned him a squeak of shock from the younger man who twisted quickly with a little breathy moan. “Shit, John… what are you--?”</p><p>John let go with his teeth and pressed a kiss to Brian’s hip, smirking at the younger man, “it was very distracting.” His eyes gleamed as Brian turned over and propped himself up on his forearms, long lines pale and gleaming in the candlelight. </p><p>Brian scoffed and stuck out his lip at him, pouting like Willa would when she didn’t get her way. It was ruined by the twinkle in his green eyes though, “so you bit my ass?” he demanded with a laugh before shifting fully on his side. John’s eyes were dragged away from green eyes as Brian stretched and presented himself. </p><p>He was close enough to smell the bergamot oil that clung to his skin after his bath and it made John’s mouth water in response. He was distracted again as Brian reached down to wantonly stroke himself, “hmm I have a much better use you can put your mouth to, if you’re bored.” </p><p>John’s mouth watered instinctively but he couldn’t just give into the brat. He wanted to make Brian work for it. He sat up and gave Brian an amused smile, even as his hand reached down to stroke across a muscular thigh, “I am sure you do, but if I recall correctly, I think it is your turn,” he teased the younger man. </p><p>Brian scoffed and threw himself back against the pillows, eyes sparkling as his hair fanned around him. He was truly so very pretty and incredibly distracting. John wasn’t sure how he would ever be able to resist giving the minx his heart’s desires. </p><p>John was starting to waver already but his movements aborted as Brian threw himself back upright, eyes sparkling. Oh no. What the devil was the child thinking now? Based on the smile spreading across plump lips, nothing good. </p><p>“I think we could have our cake and eat it too,” Brian offered to him. John stared blankly at the younger man and gave him a cautious nod in response, “do you trust me, John?” Well that was a fine question. </p><p>John gave Brian a slow and measured look before nodding. Christ but he did and he was sure to regret it with the mischief clear on the other man’s face, “yes, of course.” How could he not when Brian gave him that wide grin, dimples deep as he shifted closer and bent down to kiss John’s knee. The touch was feather-light and it warmed John outward from his gut. </p><p>Brian shifted, sitting up on his knees as he quickly reached forward to tug John’s shirt up and off his head. John sat up to allow the boy to undress him, bemused as he watched Brian eagerly drag his shirt and pants off. He tugged at the breeches as if he were an excitable puppy with a bone. John could see it easily and he chuckled as Brian finally won, sprawling backwards as he yanked them free of John’s feet. The breeches were thrown violently to the floor with a huff from the younger man as if they had personally offended Brian. </p><p>John chuckled and settled himself in the soft blankets, propped up on one arm as he watched Brian roll over to look at him. The younger man’s cock was already starting to stiffen and the sight made John’s mouth water. </p><p>Brian shifted a little closer, shoving himself into John’s space. Warm skin sliding up against his own as Brian pushed John’s shoulder to shove him down into the bedding. John was about to protest Brian’s forcefulness but quieted as he clambered atop of John, settling in to kiss him. John gave a pleasured groan at the feeling of Brian sprawled over him. The warmth of the boy’s flushed body and hardening cock was enough to engage John fully as he reached up to grip the boy’s fiery curls to hold him tight. </p><p>Brian moaned and deepened the kiss, rocking himself back against John’s length and Christ he was already stiff just from the proximity of the vixen above him. Brian tugged away, pressing up to the hand keeping him close and grinned down at John, lips wet and eyes shining. “Okay, here let go… let me just…” </p><p>John let the boy go as he tugged away and shifted himself around, turning and lying on his side next to John but facing his feet. He shifted and wiggled himself until his cock was directly in front of John’s face. John rolled his eyes and shifted to try and catch Brian’s eyes, “I believe I already told--CHRIST, Brian!” His token protest was instantly swallowed along with his cock by the clever, evil boy. John threw his head back and panted as the burning hot mouth closed around the head of his cock and began to suckle. </p><p>He moaned lowly in his throat as each short suckle sent a pulse of need and fire into his gut. He gasped as he tried to regain his composure but then Brian pulled up and only breathed over the head of his cock. John grunted at the warm air that quickly grew cold from the saliva soaking the tip. “Brian…” the boy pressed his hips closer and John finally gave in. </p><p>He suddenly understood, eyes fluttering shut as he slowly lapped at the head of Brian’s cock and drew it into his mouth. The moment he did, Brian traced his own tongue up the underside of John’s length as a reward. John choked and pressed himself down, dragging himself back up with a deep suction that had Brian whimpering and moaning around the head of John’s cock. </p><p>The pleasure was overwhelming and incredibly distracting. Brian kept up his encouragement, however, rewarding each suck and bob of John’s head with a wicked tease of his tongue and short firm sucks. John let his eyes flutter shut as he pressed down until his lips were buried against coarse hair and he traced the underside of Brian’s cock with his tongue. </p><p>He felt the same short, sharp bursts of suction across the head of his cock, skin pulled down so Brian could tease his tongue under the edge of the head and John cried out around the thick length in his own mouth, swallowing around him thickly as Brian whimpered and snapped his hips forward. </p><p>It was more than John could easily take and he choked, gripping Brian’s hips as he swallowed around the head and pulled up enough to breathe. He gasped thickly, “Brian, good lord… do… do it again?” he begged the younger man. Brian pulled up with a gasp and looked at John. His green eyes were blown wide and he was panting, lips wet and face flushed. He was truly lovely. </p><p>“What? Suck you like that?” Brian’s voice was hoarse and John grunted in pleasure at the sound. He sounded debauched and wrecked. It was truly arousing, “no… your hips, I want you to push yourself down my throat.” John’s voice was steady but his heart was racing. </p><p>Brian stared at John and then nodded in agreement and quickly went back to suckling at John’s cock. John moaned again, leaning down to bite the swell of Brian’s hip before taking the boy in his mouth again. He took a deep breath through his nose and then relaxed, letting Brian shove himself forward down his throat. </p><p>The boy was incredibly enthusiastic and John moaned in his throat as he swallowed around the head of Brian’s cock each time it shoved forward. John’s mouth was flooded by saliva and he found it leaking around the corners of his mouth a bit as he tried to swallow it down but the pace was relentless. </p><p>Brian had kept up the suckles in time with his own thrusts but soon they became quicker, more abrupt and Brian cried out, dropping John’s length from his mouth to cry out John’s name against his thigh. His hips stuttered forward, shoving his cock deep in John’s throat and John pulled back so that he could catch Brian’s release on his tongue. </p><p>“Fuck, John! Oh my god,” Brian panted from beside John before he quickly shifted up and crawled up John’s body to kiss him needily, his hips pressing down against John’s cock. John’s cock was slick with spit and Brian quickly took advantage as he reared back and impaled himself on John’s length with a strangled cry. </p><p>He was a sight, and John knew that this was only possible because of the earlier fucking after the bath. Still he was tight and hot and felt like a molten vice around John’s cock as he shoved himself down and began to bounce with each thrust dragging a high-pitched cry from the boy’s throat. John was captivated by the way Brian looked in the low light of the candles. Copper hair wild around his head, eyes lidded, throat exposed as his head lolled back. The flush of arousal and pleasure rising from his chest to his cheeks. </p><p>John planted his feet so he could thrust up into the boy, chasing his own pleasure. The deeper thrusts had Brian’s high keens deepening into low grunts of pleasure, “fuck, fuck, fuck John!” John swore thickly as his own hips snapped upward and he grabbed Brian’s hips to hold him steady as he pulsed thickly inside of the younger man. </p><p>He panted and dragged Brian down to kiss him again, even as his hips rocked lightly into the other man, arms wrapping around the warm body of his beloved. Brian pulled back, face flushed and slack with pleasure as he shifted to press a kiss to John’s chin and then his chest, resting his head there. “See… cake,” the boy managed as he wrapped his arms up around John’s shoulders and clenched around John’s cock.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>